Claws of destiny
by The Blue Cat Peanut
Summary: Andrew is a fox trying to found a boy that can really get to him, but he never found that boy,until today. Hey guys chapther 5 is gonna be late cause my pc broke, but the story isnt on hold okay?
1. Chapter 1 Blessed Scarf

Author's Note: Hi guys this is my first fanfic ever so take it easy on me, I intend to make more depending on the good or constructive criticism about it, This is nonporn fanfic but it might have some LIGHT porn tendencies(bulges,boobs,teasing).AND THERE IS SOME OTHER CHAPTER YOU ALL SHOULD SEE, This chapther was made for the purpose of setting a ground base so i could improve and get the story and my writing right!So please read the next chapthers!

This fanfic has gay relationships and life issues, and it's a furry/Anthro fanfic if you don't like it don't read it. Here you go!

Claws of Destiny

Chapter 1: Blessed Scarf

I was at my favorite diner, I come here almost every day in which hang out most of the time; I was drinking some beer, and as I took a sip of it, I started to wonder about my life ,My name is Andrew Myers and I'm a High school teacher and I am 27 years old, most of my students like me and one of them became one of my best friends, I am a fox and in this world we have both Humans and Anthros, there's been always some hate groups ,both humans hate towards Anthros and Anthros hate towards humans but my friends never bothered me with that, what bothers me more is The most common one, dogs and cats, or even all felines, hate with each other, but most of them are old people, since I'm a fox there aren't that many racism towards me, only by some VERY dog extremists or humans, and the fact that I'm gay doesn't help much either but this doesn't bother me actually.

My friends should be here any minute, well I should probably talk about them, the ones I've known for the longest time are Nate, he is a Sheppard, and I had a tiny little crush on him on the past but that faded away fast, because I have a kind of a rule, don't date students, racists and Awesome friends, and he was amazing, he stood by my side when my mom died, when I came out of the closet, he's an accountant and he has 26 years, and Molly, Which I met through Nate, she is a Panther, also 26, and a adorable one by the way, we all know each other since we were kids and we moved together to New Yarke, I always thought that there was a thing going on between these two but never happened at least that I know of, she works in a newspaper as a columnist, on the Tv section. My first class had a student, a reptilian one, since my class was almost entirely made of humans and one or 2 Anthros he was left out, I was his only friend at the time, I discovered that he likes photography and I helped him get his first job, as a photographer in the newspaper thanks to molly ,he kind of flowered after that, because he got a girlfriend and some friends after that but he still made time for us and today we all hang out, he also introduced his sister to us, her name is Carol and she is a white blonde human ,they were adopted but they love each other as blood brothers, she works at the this dine but she aiming to be a big actress, she already got a national commercial! She is kind of a crazy person in her own way, and she always gives us discount, the manager allows it 'cause we came here almost every day .And they are finally here!

-Hey guys I was waiting!-I Said.

-You need to learn the ways of patience young one!-Said Nate.

-I'm older than you doggy-

-This is not something to be proud of- Molly said while calling Carol out.

-You got a point-*Sigh*-So are you guys ready for tonight?-

-I am certainly, but I can't stay too long okay? I got an audition tomorrow!-Said Carol with a happy smile.

-Really? What for?-Greg came behind her and hugged-I'm sure the best actress in the world will get the part-

-A really racist commercial, but the payment is good, and thanks bro.-She said while kissing his check-And you two how the job on the journal is going?-

-Awesome thanks to molly-

-Mine isn't that awesome. –Said Molly.

-Why?-Said Nate- And I'm going to get some beers since the lazy waitress isn't doing her job!-

-You jerk!-She said while slapping his arm and laughing-I'll go along, you need help.-

-Well my boss didn't liked my Work last week and I think I might be fired-Said molly very preoccupied-

-Stop worrying about something that didn't happened yet! We'll have fun tonight ok?-I said while I hold her hand.

-Thanks guys and Carol weren't your doctor's appointment today?-As Carol put the beers on the table it was like she suddenly remembered.

-SHIT!-She yelled, she was lucky that she just got out of her shift-BYE GUYS! See you all tonight!-

-Bye!-We all said in a single voice. After that I realized that her scarf was on the table.

-Dammit she forgot-

I picked the scarf up and I ran after her hoping to reach her, as soon as I walked up the door I bumped into a person and I fell, we looked at each other and the most amazing thing happened, we stared at each other's eyes for what seemed like eternity, but probably lasted a few seconds, he was a husky but a different one, normally huskies are white with the other half being a dark grey, but his was white and blue. And it was beautiful, his eyes were also blue; I always loved husky eyes. He gave me his hand and helped me get up.

-Hey, watch out buddy you might hurt yourself like this, are you ok?-Said the husky with his lovely and lightly deep voice.

-Sorry for that and yes I'm fine, and you?-He check me out, head to toe.

-Good…Well I should get going, bye.-

-Bye-

I looked him walk away from me and I also checked his ass and what an ass, and for my surprise when I looked inside the diner and they were all looking at me.

-Oh Shoot!-

When I came in this was the topic of the night, the mysterious husky man that I occasionally had fallen for, we stayed chatting a little more until half pass 7 pm and we came home, we actually live together. I have a big house where my friends and I live, it was my grandma's but she passed away a couple years back. But this story is for another time. The good thing is that we can walk to the diner.

-Let's go home-Said Greg

-Hey I forgot to tell you guys, a student came up to me today and, well came out of the closet-

-Really Andy? And how he looks like?-Said Molly

-He is a raccoon, and he is so cute, I always knew, but he said he was into me. -

-So I guess we all know what happened CHIKA WOW WOW.-(Nate)

-You bitch, you know I don't do it with students!-(Andy)

-Not even a little?-(Nate)

-Nope, and I hate to turn down student, that's the 3rd time already , I mean, is the first boy, but still is very hard.-(Andy)

-How did he take?-(Greg)

-Bad, he cried a lot!-(Andy)

-Ouch! That's bad; you'll probably tell that to your husky husband right-(Nate)

-*sigh* forget him guys!-

-Geez oh right foxy we won't talk about it….today.-

We got home almost at 8 pm and we all started to get ready for the night, we live in a 2 story house that has 5 rooms,the exact amount that I need! Since it's my house they don't need to pay rent but they pay the bills and the food by themselves but if sometimes it's too much I also pitch in a little, my grandma also left me a certain amount of money which I never bring in any conversation of mine with my friends and they never knew I got this house since the day they moved, I trust them entirely. We called a cab and it took us to the club Tailz, which is an Anthro/human racism free club that we love, there is dancing, drinking, fun people and lots of hot guys and girls! We texted Carol to meet us there and we met in front of the club.

-What an ugly furpile and a leather head-(Carol)

-Shut up you skin bag-(Andy) I hugged her-How was doctor?-

-Fine, you know where my scarf is?-

They start laughing and I told her what happened and that I had her scarf.

-Really? I'll start running off so I can met cute guys too*giggles*-

-Ha ha, very funny and I need a drink!-

-We are at the at that table ok?-(Molly)

-Fine by me.-(Andy)

-Hey if I see that husky bumping other persons I'll let you know okay-(Nate)

-Shut up dog, go catch a bone!-(Andie)

They all sat in the table and I went to get some drinks and they started. When we go out in a place like this everyone has their own tactic to get guys/girls ,Nate uses the funny guy, and Greg uses the cool and shy guy, the girls normally just give them a hint, I mean, they are guys, if she asks "wanna do it?" 99% of them will say yes! Some are just jerks, even the gay ones, and me? Well I don't play it very often I really would rather a relationship than a onetime stand so usually when I hook up they stop everything and then come to the table and it's free drinks for me it's that rare.

It's almost 11pm and my friends are already in the table, except for molly that is dancing with Nate, which means they've already hooked up with someone. I went in the bathroom, as I walk in a lift my tail up so I won't get it near this filthy floor. After I was done I washed my hand and walk out of the bathroom and suddenly bumped with someone again! And for my surprise I've seen this guy before, it was the husky from earlier! Just like the first time he helped me get up by taking my hand.

-Heidi must be getting pretty good at bumping into you, are you ok?-

-Yes and I can see that you are still very haste-(husky)

-Well yes, what are you doing here? I mean if you don't mind me asking.-

-Well I heard this place was a good to just chill and have a drink or too and a human/Anthro one too so I decided to come-

-With someone?-

-Nope, all by myself-

-Well I can use some company. Want some drinks?-

-Yeah I would-

Continue….

And this was it! I want to send a special thanks to Angst, Squash and Eisen and all other friends for the help and support on the making of this fanfic, you are all amazing!

If anyone wants to contact me or wants to make a suggestion for this story or for another story or even a porn fanfic (I only do gay furry work) or just to give me your critics or commentaries send me an email at peanutbuttersandwich17 

Thanks for reading~


	2. Chapter 2 Cloudy Day

Author's Note: Hey guys this is a Gay furry comic so don't read it if you don't like it! I also forgot to warn you guys that this isn't a housepets! Comic, it's a creational world made by me, so I don't own or have any of its rights or intend to!

THIS IS A GAY FANFIC, IT CONTAINS GAY RELATIOSHIP AND LIFE SERIOUS ISSUES IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT! If you read this and still wants to read, thanks you reading!

Claws of Destiny

Chapter 2: Cloudy Day

And there was I ,the club was fill with people and a slow dance started to play, not much but it was enough for me to hear what he was saying, the blue husky was a mystery to me, could he be gay? Or was he in the closet? We sat at a bar in lower right corner of the club while my friends were all the other way around it. Then we decide to talk.

-Well, let's start from the beginning, my name is Andrew Myers-I said while putting my up to a handshake.

-Nice to meet you Andrew, mine is John Parker –he said while giving a handshake and giving a tiny grin from the corner of his mouth.

-So, John, what do you do for a living? –I said.

-Well I'm in the middle of med school and I work in a bookstore.-

-Cool, do you like it?-I said with an enthusiastic face.

-Yeah I guess.-His eyes were now on the drink and his face suddenly got serious so I decided to change topics.

-Well I'm a teacher.-I said desperately trying to change topics.

-Do you like it?-It was like he wanted to change it too.

-Very much, I always wanted to have students and most of them like me, some even become friends.-

-That's awesome!-

-Yeah, are you here by yourself- I hope is not but I didn't demonstrate that.

He smiled-No I'm on my own- while clearly trying to hide it he checked me out.

-Girlfriend?-

-Nope, barking on the wrong tree-

-First, I'm not a dog and second maybe I am in the right tree. - I said smiling a toothy grin.

-Maybe, only one way to find out.-He said while moving at slowly pace, coming close to me.

-And that would be? - Our noses were touching now.

-This- and he gave me a kiss.

And what a kiss, I let his tongue explore my mouth and it felt amazing, I placed my hand on his ear and I kind of start petting him, he almost moaned, it was funny I never thought that it would work! We kept like that and for some minutes and when it ended he invited me for a walk, when I looked across the room my friends were all watching me. "DAMMIT" I thought. Nate would not get of me now that he saw me kissing the husky…I mean John.

As we walked outside we started talking again, don't get me wrong I wanted to kiss, but he was so hot and cute I wanted it to be more, so I decided to go along and talk for now, for now. He told about his life, his childhood without his mom, that passed away when he was 5, his trips with his college buddies, one party where the girl showed her breasts it ended up on the internet and the girl went nuts and told everyone that his buddy was gay with some footage she took, it started as a revenge but it ended up as a true fact! I only mentioned something from school my life was too much to handle for someone that doesn't know me.

-So any student stories you like to share? - He said walking with me; he put one arm around my neck.

-Yes actually-"What a big and strong arm" I thought while slightly blushing, good thing it is night and my fur won't let him see it.

-Go on.-

-Right! The student- Day dreaming is a bitch.-So once my student came out of the closet because he wanted to be with me.-

-Wow, what did you do?-He looked surprised.

-I hate to let people down specially a kid, it was hard but he understood, luckily he only did it on the brake so no one knew!-

-A student and his teacher…if it was in a porno it would be a lot different. If you know what I mean.-

-What? I never would do that to a student, but to be honest it was hard to say no to him, he was the cutest raccoon ever.- I looked up wondering what would've happened if I accepted his proposal of getting together.

-BOW CHIKA WOW WOW-he said giving me a perky face and raising his eyebrow.

-My life isn't porn you jerk-I said laughing.

-Right, right, a fox that doesn't have sex is like a cat that doesn't like catnip-It was a little racist but I knew he wasn't, and c'mon look the furpile I hang out with.

-You are evil.-He called a cab out in the street and turned

-It was nice meeting you Andrew, can you give your cell I want to do this again some other time. - I could feel that he really mean it.

I wrote my cell on his phone and he saved it, he gave me a quick kiss before entering the cap and, once inside, I could see him giving me a good bye from the distance. Lucky for me he left me in front of the club and Nate was leaving with Carol, and she wasn't drunk. They came up to me with an"I see what are you doing" face. Carol started while entering her car.

-So care to say to us how did you and mister blue Husky got to know each other's mouths?-She was smiling a lot and so did Greg, that was in the passenger's seat.

-Nope-Once I sat down at the back seat, I crossed my arms and I smiled at their reaction

-C'mon Don't do this with us Dude - Greg was a great guy, though he wasn't gay he never minded that I talked about it, neither was Nate, but he kind liked to see me happy, not because of anything else he just cared about me.

I sighed. -Fine! -I said while Rolling my eyes, they looked happy. I told everything to them and it was almost the exact time for us to get home.

-Guys he is so cute and he looks like the perfect boyfriend! - I said while we went out of the car and in to our house.

My House was a big white 2 story house with 5 rooms, a pool and big grill in the yard, it looked like a mansion almost, and how a teacher can afford that? I can tell that later… I went to my room because I was too much tired, so did they, we gave a good-night to each other and went to our respective rooms. Once I came in I undressed and I let my body breath ,I walked up to the bathroom on my room and I showered, I very much appreciate the water flowing down my body while I place my hand around my ….."Thing" and once there I started to think about John, how would his body feel like? Was he big? How big? After rubbing one out, I changed clothes to something light I went to bed still thinking about him and then I remembered.

-The tests- I forgot I was suppose to correct the tests for my students until tomorrow though they were going on a fieldtrip it still was a lot to correct, but I was too tired to think or do something else other then sleeping.

…

It was a Cloudy Thursday morning my friends were all working and thanks to a field trip I was off for the next days, but since I got some papers to correct I think I maybe starting it today and maybe tomorrow so I can enjoy the weekend. I went to the diner which as a lazy fox I am I forgot to say the name of it, it's called Peanut's, but we all call it diner anyway so…I thought it was a good idea for me to correct my papers there.

…

When I got there Molly and Carol Were talking and laughing, but it stopped as soon as I stepped my paw on the place, and Carol went for her job before giving "hi" to me. I looked suspiciously to Molly as I walked up to her and I sat.

-Hey how are you?-She had a smile on her face, kind of creped me out.

-I'm fine, and you? Feeling a little blue? - She giggled a little bit.

Carol was bringing coffee and I think she almost got back when she saw the look on my face. Now it was their time to feel creped out. I looked up to Carol.

-Already Carol? Geez, it happened yesterday would you let me talk?-I gave a little sighed at the end.

-Here are you coffee and C'mon it's big and you know it. We aren't doing this 'because we want to tease you, it's because we liked him and if he was straight – She put her finger in her mouth and started to look up – He would have a nice body.

-Back off you! He is totally gay, and his name is John – I started blushing and looking down - but yeah he has a terrific body-

-You did have Wet dreams with him tonight didn't you? - Molly is a pervert sometimes.

-No I did not!-I must've blushed because both of them started laughing to me, and I was enjoying too, does it mean something? I mean all of this blushing. Is too much right?

-Don't worry babe I'm sure he will call you and- She looked at her watch. –Shoot, I have to go now, bye bye guys-

- Bye-And she took a sip in her mug and ran away to her job

-Send a kiss to Greg for me!- said carol yelling , I'm actually surprised that she and him didn't bumped at each other today morning.

Carol sat down in front of me.

-Now it's my brake-

-Actually Carol I wanted to ask you something, can I stay here and grade my papers? I didn't want to be all by myself at the house.-

-Sure cutie, can I borrow some of your time here at least?-She came close to my ear and whispered-Cause this way I don't need to work!-I giggled

-Sure-I said smiling.

We small talked for a few minutes before she leaved and I started to grade my students, I hate giving them bad grades but I can't have them passing on without knowing at least something, but I help some students that I know that are trying to pass but something is I the way.

…

Almost 8 pm and I spent the whole they correcting papers, my butt is a little sore and it started rained, Even Carol left, she and the guys were out to see a movie, since I was here all day I texted them to go without me and they went without me, sometimes they forget I don't have much time, but it's almost 8 pm and I think I should go home and I don't want to stay too late here since….Well, the thing, but that's for another day.

I was getting up and I got my papers all organized , as I was taking my backpack and leaving, John entered the dinner and came up to me desperately and hugged me tight while crying a lot. I didn't understand any of it, so I didn't replied the hug until he said.

-My dad disowned me!-

Continue…..

Hi guys same as always if you liked it don't forget to review it, it could make my work better! And if you want a story for another Gay furry series, criticism and complement email me at peanutbuttersandwich17 I'll be happy to respond!

I want to thank Squash, Doc, Katz, Eisen, Pikachu, Angst and all other for the support and help, thanks guys!

And thank you reader for your support too!


	3. Chapter 3 Wasted Tears

Author's Note: Hello Guys, some people asked if it isn't a housepets comic, why should be here? My response: Because fan fiction is the most viewed fanfic site I know and I put housepets! Because is world where furries exist and I thought"What about a world where they aren't pets?" I don't own housepets! Neither do I intend of making profit out of this, this is only a story I came up with, for the people that supported me and want to see more here it is.

Contains gay relationship in ANTHRO WORLD IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!

WARNING CONTAINS GAY RELATIONSHIP IN A WORLD WHERE FURRYS EXIST!

If you read those warning and you are completely fine with it then let's go!

Claws of destiny

Chapter 3: Wasted Tears

-My dad disowned me!-

When He Said that it reminded of my own life, was that my fault? I don't know, I just hugged him back, he was crying a lot, he barely breathed, we stayed like this for a couple of minutes, With him crying as I still hugged him and I placed my head on his shoulder, he did the same. When this scene stopped I told to sit, my butt hurted a little from being sitting all day but I couldn't care less about it, I asked him what Happened.

-After last night I went home and I start to wonder, you know,I always liked guys the way I was suppose to like girls but I never told anyone, and it's nothing wrong about it, after meeting you I wanted to do something that I was thinking for a long time, Which is coming out. – He said that while taking deep breathes with long pauses and wiping his own tears.

-That's a good thing John but how did your parents knew? I mean weren't you living by yourself here?- I hold his hand that was in the center of the table.

-They went visiting me as a surprise They came today in the morning, I just told them about…me- He was looking down and very sad.

-Do you want to talk about it or..?-

-Sure-

He told me that his parents were shocked, his mother tried to stay at his side but his dad wouldn't allow her and he took everything from him, his place, his college, he was paying for everything and, according to John, he didn't want a fag as a son and he was a disgrace to him so he never wanted to see him again. His mother was crying as she couldn't do anything since he told me that she wasn't happy about this marriage, his dad never treated her kindly and lovingly as she deserved according to him, he really loved her despite the fact that she didn't do anything, but he knew that it wasn't her fault.

-You are the only person I knew here, in college I didn't have much friends and most of them live at college.- He was ashamed of asking that I could see it.

I got up and I walked towards him and hugged his head and placed my own in his forehead.

-Of course you can stay with me, I got plenty of room in my house and you are welcome to stay in it.-I wasn't looking at him but I could pretty much see his shocked look as he hugged me even tighter.

-Thank you Andrew!- was the only thing he could say.

-You are welcome sweetie; we should get going, I don't want to get home late.-

-You live near here?-He said still happy about finding a place to stay.

-No, WE Don't live near here we have to take a cab- he blushed, it was so cute!

Lucky for us there was a cab waiting in the front of the diner and we took it I told him about my big house and he asked "If you don't mind me asking, how can you afford it?" I sighed, since he was living with me I should just tell him.

I grew up without a mom she died when I was 6, so I was raised by my grandma, I also never knew my dad, my grandma said to me that he was some jerk that when he found about but he just ran away, at the time I cried a lot thinking that he hated me even when I wans't born yet but I came to the conclusion that it was wasted tears and that I didn't care, I mean, imagine the trouble that a guy like that would do if he was a part of my life? I don't want even to think about it. This house was my grandma's and she was a kind woman she was incredible supportive about my sexual life when I came out at age 20 and I loved her as my own mom thought I'm sure that if my mom was alive she would be as much caring as she was, when I was 23 my grandma died of heart attack in my arms, she was at hospital and I visited her, she had a heart problem already and she wasn't great at the time, I didn't know what to do , I had no one, I lived and breathed sadness, maybe that's why I invited my friends to stay with me at the house after I find out that she left the house and her savings to me. I never told anyone that she left a considerable amount of money, what they knew was that the money she left me I already spent and I just a little left, With the real amount it was enough for me to stop working for the rest of my life, but I like my job and it is my choice no giving up ate some kids that need a decent education.

…

-We are here- I said while getting out of the cab.

-Oh my god it's huge!- It was? I never noticed but I did live most of my life here so…

We walked up to the front of the house, I opened the door for him and he looked shocked as he saw my living room, it was a white room filled with games, it had a ping-pong table at the corner and Soda machine next to the 56" TV, in the middle we had a white fuzzy carpet with some black sofas and a fine wooden table in the lower end of the room next to the stairs.

-My god this is a arcade or your home Andrew?-He looked like a kid in a candy store.

-Call me Andie, and thanks I decided to use the money she left me on positive things-I looked to the center table where I had a photo of her, my friends supported me a lot and encouraged me to take it out of the center table at least, and they were right, it only made me have bad memories of her.

-Okay Andie, Where am I going to sleep? I'm very tired.-He looked uncomfortable about being in a stranger's house.

-Well all the rooms are taken by my friends, they all live here too, so-I must've blushed a lot when I said this-Do you want to…maybe…sleep..hmmm…with me?-

His eyes widened, I don't think that he was waiting for this, he gasped and respond.

-I never did anything…you know?-He also blushed a lot, gosh he was cute.

-Oh no I wasn't mean-n-n-i-ing in th-h-is wa-a-y- I tend to stutter a lot when I'm ashamed, funny thing is that it only happens when I'm ashamed….weird huh?

-Oh okay then, hmmm, can I take a bath too?-He still blushed but he looked a little disappointed.

- Yes, here in… our room-Ops, another blush-We have a bathroom where you can shower- I went to the door next to the ping-pong table. My room had the same carpet as the living room and a big king size with 4 pillows and a big white blanket and a huge tv that I forgot how it is because I have it for the longest time. There was a door next to the bed table which had a lamp and some old photos of me with my mom, she was fox just like me.

I showed him the bathroom and I went to get some towels for him and a robe because he didn't had any clothes except for the ones he was wearing. When I came back the shower was on and I knew he was showering. I sat in the bed with the towels imagine his body, that muscular husky body soaked with water, I had that thought enough time for him to finish his shower and ask for the towel, I went back to mother earth and I didn't know what came up to me but I just ran in to the bathroom and I saw him, entirely and he was, good, I mean, VERY GOOD, I looked at the other direction and I gave him his towel and I was already leaving.

-I'm sorry!- I said while leaving.

I felt so ashamed! I was so embarrassed that when he leaved the shower I didn't even looked at him I just went in took my time in the shower, I mean we don't even know each other and I'm going in the bathroom and seeing his…manhood. I let the water flow down in my body, "what a long day" I thought. After I was done showering I went to my room and as soon as I open the door he was there naked in front of it, he scared me a little and I gasped but I could resist to look at his, thing, and I don't know why but I kind of widened my eyes a little which made him laugh, I blushed when he noticed and I looked down, he came up towards me and hugged me, it felt warn and out "things" were touching. Then I looked at him and he kissed me, it felt amazing again just like yesterday, I couldn't believe that this was happening to me, the kiss lasted a lot and when it brake he put me softly on the and he came on top of me our erections already full hard and touching. I said.

-Is this the way you of saying thanks?-I said while smiling to him, his face was right in front of mine.

-No, this is my way to say that I like you very much- He kissed me again.

…

So guys this is it, 3rd chapter, I'm getting a lot of reviews, some good, some bad but I wanted to make something very clear, this isn't a book, it's just a fanfic I can't go all Token and give the minimum details of everything that happens otherwise this fanfic will never end and it will not flow I understand that I need to specify what they are doing and how and where but I'm new to this so be patient, I wanted to be fast and cool and to have a good love story not a movie script! If you still want to read it Thanks that means a lot to me! And since I got that many reviews I'll TRY to put a new chapter every week okay? I don't have a specific day but remember this, if a chapter was already posted this week only in the next one I'll post the next one.

I also want to thank those who gave a constructive criticism which helps me grow as a writer, and the good reviews which makes me, well, very happy xD! Thanks as always to Pikachu, Angst, Squash, Katz and all of you guys that helped me and supported this decision of mine!


	4. Chapter 4 Daddy Issues

Author's Note:

Hey guys already chapter 4 and this one took me a while to make because I'm having my final exams here and I'm in senior year so it's pretty big! And I got very sick last week and in the beginning of this one, so that kind of got in my way so I'm trying to apologize to you guys that cared about my story! It means a lot to me, I also have a new twitter where you guys can see real time updates about my stories and me , if you guys want anyway, go check my profile here on fan fiction to see my mail and twitter! Well let's get this story on board.

Claws of Destiny

Chapter 4: Daddy Issues

I slightly opened my eyes, I was in my room and the most beautiful guy I have ever met was in bed with me, I stretched and after I was done with it I placed my head softly on his chest, my ear rubbing his neck just a little and I hugged him tight, our furs were touching, I got the most warn sensation out of this hug, like a cozy blanket, he was still sleeping, which I can't blame the guy , my guess it was his first time, not that he made any mistakes or anything, but I could see that from the way he was after we were done, he almost as instantly fell asleep. His chest was so soft I almost slept again on it, I could hear him breath in, and breath out, breath in, and breath out, it was like a fluffy pillow was nursing me, that made me feel so safe right there next to him, getting his scent all musky and manly but not smelly, he put his own arm around me, he was awake as well, We cuddled there for some minutes, hearing each other's heartbeats and felling ours furs touching and rubbing, I wanted to stay like that for that forever if I could and I could feel that he wanted it too, we kept silent through the whole thing, like no words needed to be spoken. I let my hand explore his body start from the chest to the abs, He also started to move, doing almost the same as me but in the end he went behind my ear and started to pet me , every little stroke of it made a little tingling warm feeling inside me; I never felt so safe with someone like this, When I looked at him his eyes were kind of confused, I could see that he was happy about meeting me but last day's event was still on his mind and I couldn't blame him either, when he was done I got up, and believe me I didn't want to but It was necessary and stretched again, and once I was up I could see his entire figure, laying in the bed, like a god I looked slowly at each body part I could see, His foot, ankle, leg, chest, abs, face, snout, everything was so perfect, or at least to me it was, all of this happened in complete silence, until I took the liberty to brake it.

-Good Morning beautiful! - I said as I walked up to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

-Good morning! – His voice was a little faint and he managed to give me a smile.

From the bathroom I could feel him getting slowly up, once he was up he started to stretch , and I heard a yawn or two, he then started to walk up to the bathroom and hugged me from behind while I was still brushing my teeth, I laughed while he tickled me, I tried to get out of that "forced" hug be he was too much strong for me, what a kid! And like a kid I laughed with him, But I gave up, I let him cuddle with me, I think he really needs a shoulder or someone to cuddle to my thoughts were confirmed when he started to look in the sink and the smile dazed away I looked, it was like he just remembered what happened, I think he only realized that when he was going to brush his teeth and he noticed that he left everything at his old house, luckily for him I always keep an extra one In those cases of unexpected visits, but I think we rushed things a little, he's just been through a rough patch and I'm sure he needs a time alone, we brushed and he went sitting on the bed only wearing a robe that I gave him now, cause he only have what's on his body, or was last night, It was a little out of his usual size….It got small…..but it was cute seeing him with a little robe on him, at least it would cover the areas that he intended to keep from everyone's eyes.

-Hey I'm going to eat something; I think maybe Greg is still here today so maybe we can ask him if you can borrow some of his clothes at least for today. – I said opening the door and looking back to him, he was obviously sad, but for what I noticed he was also trying to pretend he wasn't, could it be because of me? Maybe because I treated he so good and he don't want to feel like a burden.

-I'm going with you, I'm kind of hungry and my money stayed at the house-He just gave me a fake smile.

-Hun, you are with me, at least for now stop worrying about money.-

He nodded with his head and he got up and walked with me to the kitchen, as we Walked the short path to the kitchen I could hear some talking, I hope one of them is either Greg or Nate so that John can borrow their clothes! When I got up into the kitchen Nate and Molly were chatting about the movie they went to see yesterday, it was the new zombie film, Not that the film was bloody or scary as they thought it would be, they said it was actually funny since the guys got cornered by a legion of zombies and they needed to escape a through a ladder but it broke and they feel and the zombies….. Laughed….they are doing everything in the movies nowadays…..As we both got the kitchen door the conversation between them just ended.

-Hi guys, this is John from the club remember? - I said pointing him out and introducing him to my friends.

-He is Nate and she is molly-I said while pointing respectively to the shepherd guy in a red shirt and to the black dressed lioness. They both said hi.

-Hey Nate do you have any clothes…hmm that he…-

-That he could borrow? Sure! – He cut me off, but I guess he noticed that I was going to ask that, especially with the tight robe John was wearing.

Nate got up, he had just finished his breakfast and he started to walk up to us , he was going to take John to his room so they could go and find so suitable clothes for now. He took my husky partner by the arm and his face was like, "is ok for me to go?" a giggled a little while nodding and he looked a little calmer. One they were gone I sat and started to make me a sandwich and some juice when I notice the perverted face of the lioness looking to me , I already knew what she wanted.

-I'm not going to give you any details.- I was very serious and still making the juice, she looked surprised.

-Are you kidding with me?- she made a scornful face, her face was hilarious like that.

I just grinned -yes I am, but before the dirty details I wanna tell you something. –

I told her all about the night, the way we met in the club, the way he found me at the diner and the way he's life were right now, and the sex, which I'm going to skip because it kept going for a while.

-So where is he going to live?- she said while taking sip of cooffe.

I kind of looked down and played a little with my fingers, she, kwoning me as well as she did, already knew what I wanted to say with that, so she sighed.

-You asked him to move here didn't you?-I could only nod while she was pissed, or I least I think she was.

-Andie I love you but c'mon you only know this guy for what? 3 days? And you already gave him your key! What if he was rapist or a thief or even worst!-She almost yelled at me.

-I didn't give him the key, he just needs a place to stay and that's what I gave him! - I tried to use that as an excuse but I just really wanted him to…cuddle….with….me, and molly knew me well enough to know that I was bluffing .Damn that lioness.

-I know you just wanted to get into his pants, I get it, he is hot, but c'mon Andie think about it!-At this point I got up to her and we started to almost yell.

-WHAT DO YOU WANTED ME TO DO? FUCK HIM AND DUMP HIM?-It looked like she understood, cause she suddenly stopped talking and looked very serious, I can count in my fingers the times I saw her like these.

-You know I can't let someone that's been through the same thing as me suffer the same way I did. He needs a house and someone there for him and if he wants it, I'm going to be that person- I placed my hand on my chest, remembering how much did it hurt for me at the time, then I looked down, the mood that was very funny and light , suddenly changed to something heavy and sad. She felt that 'because she got up and walked up to me and hugged me.

-Andie you are my oldest friend and you helped me when no one did-She broke the hug and we stared to each other's eyes. I could see her honesty in her deep green eyes, the ones I could kill to have just a half of its beauty.

-I care about you, a lot, I just don't want to see you suffer more than you already have, you are one of the few people I'm sure that deserve some happiness and I will support you if you think it's needed. - The only thing that I could think was to hug her, so I did, I didn't have many friends, but the ones I had were the best.

Suddenly I noticed someone coming down the stairs and I saw I figure, I looked fast to it and it was John, he was just there, standing still, looking to me, I asked:

-Something wrong sweetie? – I was a little preoccupied, he ignored that and after being in silence for a little while he said.

-She said you've been through the same thing I did, but you told me you never met your father, and your mother…..So how Is it possible?-

Continue….

Well as always I have to thank my friends Angst, Stark (Pikachu), Malik, Squash and all of you fags hat helped me through this little adventure!

If you guys have any criticism, or just want to complement or even suggest something email me at peanutbuttersandwich and I have now a twitter! All of those are on my fan fiction profile! Go there and follow me please!

Thanks as always for reading~.


	5. PLEASE READ!

Hi Guys browse/folder/stories?by=263127&folder=23295

I am for now on in Sofurry, and i changed my story entirely because i don't liked the way that story went!


End file.
